Equestrea Girls - Clan Ibuki
by Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki
Summary: nuevos estudiantes llegan a Canterlot High y las chicas sabrán que hay mas secretos en su propio mundo de los que siquiera llegaron a imaginar. (no se toma Rainbow Rocks para esta historia)
1. el contrato

Siglos atrás, cuando el mundo era joven, una gran guerra se desato para determinar el territorio de cada nación, a esta guerra se le denomino "la Era sin nombre", el territorio cambia constantemente de dueño haciendo imposible que este durara más de una semana, la guerra estuvo a punto de consumir completamente el planeta, de no ser por un deseo.

Cuenta la leyenda, que la madre tierra dio nacimiento a un individuo de gran poder, inteligencia iluminada y un corazón tan puro como el cristal, este ser no solo causo un gran impacto en la guerra, sino que tras él se creó un Clan el cual sofoco por completo la guerra trayendo equilibrio al mundo.

Tras esto se crearon las 4 naciones dominantes, Equestria, Taurus, Oblivion, una de ellos prefirió mantenerse en las sombras; como era de esperarse, el tiempo paso y lo sucedido paso hacer solo una leyenda entre los gobernantes de las naciones, más el legado de ese ser persiste, los pocos descendientes de este clan mantienen el equilibrio en las 4 naciones, unos reconocidos, otros en el anonimato, pero sin importar la época, el lugar ni el evento, siempre existirá uno que mueva la balanza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estamos en una habitación oscura, no se puede apreciar nada, salvo una pantalla, en ella se muestra como 6 chicas comienza a flotar y ser rodeadas por un arcoíris antes de que este saliera disparado hacia un ser demoniaco.

-es suficiente-

Dijo una voz clara pero cansada, como si de alguien anciano se tratara, al escuchar su orden, la imagen se pauso y la luz apareció, la habitación era grande de un color blanco, solo había una mesa de la cual de un extremo la cual estaba junto a la pantalla, se encontraba dos hombres de traje de negro.

-como vera, desde ese incidente las otras naciones están fijando sus ojos en Canterlot High- dijo uno de ellos

-el gobierno quiere que mitigue el incidente y prevenir futuros… problemas- continuo el otro mientras ambos miraban fijamente al otro lado de la mesa

-…..-

Un silencio incomodo fue el que obtuvieron del otro individuo que se encontraba en la habitación, ambos hombres de traje se encontraban algo nerviosos, pero uno más que todo, curioso ante lo que tenía frente a él.

-muy bien, aceptare la petición -contesto la voz cansada- hare que mi asistente les envié nuestros honorarios-

Ambos sujetos vieron como el sujeto se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida sin mirar hacia atrás, al irse el, ambos soltaron un fuerte suspiro de alivio así como relajaron sus cuerpos que casi caían al suelo.

-dios, que nervios, pensé que nos haría algo por tu culpa- dijo uno de ellos

-yo, porque si no hice nada- alegando demencia

-te le quedaste viendo directamente como si fuera un fenómeno, que no leíste la pauta de cómo actuar frente a el-

-sigo pensando que es mucha cortesía para un ser que ni pare capaz de matar a una mosca- dijo mientras tomaba uno de los legajos en la mesa

-como se ve que no has visto los registros, ese hombre era el Abuelo, el líder actual de todo el clan Ibuki, -

-sigo sin entender que es lo grandioso-

\- eres nuevo en el departamento por eso no sabes….-

\- aun así, ese rostro, no es el de alguien como el que dices-

Mientras ambos se quedaban mirando uno al otro de manea intrigada, podemos ver como una limosina negra transitaba las calles tranquilamente, lentamente se fue marcando y haciendo obvio su destino, era el aeropuerto, pero lejos de tomar la ruta normal para los pasajeros, este se desvió para pasar por un portón aislado de los demás, la limosina siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un helipuerto donde ya lo estaba esperando en marcha un helicóptero de doble hélice con la rampa de abordaje lista para recibirlo, sin pensarlo la limusina entro al enorme helicóptero, al cerrarse la compuerta este dio inicio al acenso.

Este comenzó a tomar más y más altura, pronto llego a un punto que ya no era visible por las nubes, pero este continúo volando, tras un mar de nubes sin fin, el piloto literalmente estaba volando a ciegas, paso un tiempo antes de las nubes se disiparan, tras la cortina de blancura se pudo ver suspendido en el cielo un dirigible.

Si bien este no destacaba mucho en el diseño masque dos grandes rotores en los costados que servían para estabilizarlo ante las corrientes de aires, este era de un tamaño colosal, un estadio de futbol quedaría completamente en tinieblas aun estando a unos metros sobre el, este tenía una cabina muy extendida como si fuera un centro espacial, al acercarse, el helicóptero de doble hélice entro por la puerta de hangar sin ningún problema, incluso el dirigible tenía su propio helipuerto.

Cuando los motores se apagaron, la compuerta lateral del helicóptero se abrió dejando descender a un hombre de traje negro, su complexión era marcada, si bien no era un adonis, se notaba un porte su buena condición, aun así, se encorvaba un poco hacia adelante mientras recargan gran parte de su peso en un bastón, tenía un cabello blanco tan largo que casi llegaba a su hombros, pero sin dudas algo que era notable es que era su rostro, era el de un joven de 25 años, mas su mirada y su semblante reflejaban el de un anciano.

Tan pronto puso un píen en el dirigible fue recibido por una chica de un larga cabellera rojiza que casi llegaba a su rodillas, tés blanca y de una figura voluptuosa pero exquisita, usaba una traje de vestir muy propio de quien fuera una empresaria, pero lo que más resaltaba era que usaba unos lentes oscuros que mantenían ocultos unos ojos muy expresivos, ella lo estaba esperando con una con una legajo con distintos documentos.

-bienvenido a casa abuelo- dijo de forma amena con una voz cálida

-gracias Rox- dijo caminando hacia la puerta- necesito que envíes las clausulas a la casa blanca-

-entiendo- caminando detrás de el- realmente no pensé que tomarías este encargo-

-no lo iba a hacer- comenzando a caminar en el corredor- pero creo que no puedo negar este trabajo, ¿ya regresaron los chicos?-

-sí, están en su habitación en este momento, aquí tengo los reportes de las misiones-

-léemelos en lo que llegamos-

Dijo mientras abría la puerta de un elevador, al entrar ambos, presionaron un botón para poder iniciar con el viaje, después de un tiempo llegaron al piso, las puertas se abrieron mostrando una habitación tan grande como un salón de fiestas, tenía una larga muralla de cristales que servía como mirador hacia un costado del dirigible, no dieron un paso siquiera cuando vieron pasar frente a ellos como un saco de boxeo volaba hasta colisionarse contra una de las paredes que ya estaba agrietada de los impactos, tanto el hombre como la chica giraron al lado contrario de la habitación para ver un joven de gran estatura, su cuerpo era maculoso y marcado a comparación de muchos jóvenes, traía puesto un traje al estilo monje shaolin, un chaleco y un pantalón de lona de color plateado con detalles blancos, su piel era de un gris plateado y su cabello tenía el aspecto de una flama del mismo color pero más oscuro.

De ese lado de la habitación se encontraba una cama hecha únicamente por un colchón de suelo así como diversas herramientas de entrenamiento para artes marciales, todavía tenía la postura de la patada giratoria que realizo al saco de box cuando contemplo quienes estaba a punto de golpear con su exceso de fuerza.

-perdón abuelo- haciendo una reverencia- por mi descuido casi te lastimo-

-no te preocupes, por otro lado veo que sigues entrenando aun después de tu misión en África- contemplando el saco de boxeo roto

-todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte- dijo sin levantar la cabeza- tengo mucho por delante- mientras apretaba sus puños

-para alguien que detuvo a puño limpio un cartel entero que tomo por rehenes a toda una comunidad, es suficiente fuerza-

\- no - respondió- no pude protegerlos a todos, no soy digno…-

-eso te pasa por ser blando-

Una cuarta voz se unió a la conversación, en esta ocasión miraron a un costado para contemplar otro lado de la habitación, este era un cambio muy drástico, era como ver un pequeño escenario de terror con la temática del doctor frankenstein, un largo escritorio con diversos tubos de ensayos así como distintos pedazos de metales los cuales emulaban los huesos de distintos animales, una gran cantidad de máquinas las cuales parecían manejar metalurgia y otras que contenían fluidos biológicos, todas y cada una de ellas rodeando una silla de operaciones rodeada de brazos mecánicos y mangueras.

Justo detrás del escritorio en donde se podían ver chispas de alguien soldando acero, se podía ver a otro joven, era más pequeño, llegaba al hombro del primero, traía puesto una sudadera dividida en negro y verde, tanto las mangas como la capucha hacían un matiz contrario con los mismo colores, su pantalón era negro con líneas verdes en los costados que se ensanchaba al llegar a los tobillos, difícilmente se veía su rostro por la luz del trabajo pero solo se notaba que sonreía y que su cabello era blanco y morado.

-si sigues jugando al héroe nunca podrás usar tu verdadero potencial- diciéndolo con un tono arrogante y extraño, era como escuchar dos voces al mismo tiempo

-hablando de eso…- interrumpió el abuelo- tal parece que el reactor nuclear de china ya no es una amenaza para los pobladores…-

\- no fue gran cosa, solo un poco de agua fue necesario- continuando con su trabajo

-lo entiendo, mas hacer caer la planta en un cráter y luego inundarlo no creo que sea lo más ortodoxo- mirándolo con algo de seriedad- además de que dicen que les falta la mitad del plutonio-

-detalles, pienso que de esta manera ya no tendrán problemas en un futuro, además, el daño colateral siempre es costeable- termino con una fuerte carcajada

-¿dónde está su hermano?- pregunto tratando de no hacer coraje por la respuesta anterior

-aquí-

En ese instante, frente al abuelo apareció colgado de cabeza de piel blanca aperlada y cabellera negra recogida en una cola de caballo la cual colgaba dado la postura, a simple perspectiva gozaba de una complexión parecida a la del primer chico mas era esbelto a comparación, estaba usando únicamente una camisa blanca de tirantes blanca, pantalones eran negros con decoraciones blancas, estaba colgado de la orilla de lo que parecía ser un segundo piso, un balcón el cual tenía una tercera decoración muy distinta, esta era más normal por decir algo, la habitación de soltero de cualquier adolecente más piezas de motocicleta y distintas figuras de chicas de anime, de hecho se podía ver cómo había una televisión con un simulador de citas pausado mientras que el joven estaba a medio colgar para poder hablar con el abuelo.

-primero que nada, quiero felicitarte por tu 3° misión en solitario exitosa- dijo el abuelo con cierto orgullo- oficialmente ya eres un Ibuki

-gracias, por un momento llegue a pensar que todo estaba perdido-

-al contrario, el rescate de princesa de la Inglaterra, fue un gran impulso para nosotros, tanto que me están solicitando formalmente que te quedes como guarda espalda real-

-sí, algo así me comento la princesa, pero no es lo mío-

-qué curioso que la menciones, pues tengo un comunicado de ella y dice así…- se aclaró la garganta- "por favor regresa, lo que vivimos no lo puedo repetir con ningún hombre"… el resto es algo parecido-

-sssssssssssiiiiii sobre eso, creo que tome la ruta equivocada al tratar de ganarme su confianza- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-ese mensaje hubiera causado polémica de no ser por Roxank que intervino en los medios, ten más cuidado a la próxima que apliques tus juegos a la realidad-

-Roger- dijo mientras daba un saludo militar

-está bien, ahora los tres presten atención, Rox, por favor-

En ese instante la chica saco un control de uno de los bolcillos de su saco, apunto a vitral y tras presionar el botón, una pantalla comenzó a descender, era tan grande como el vitral que tenía detrás, con presionar otro botón, aparecieron las imágenes de 6 chicas, los 3 jóvenes contemplaron la pantalla fijamente mientras que Roxank comenzaba a caminar para posicionarse a un lado de la pantalla.

-recientemente se revelo un portal directo a nuestra dimensión hermana, las chicas que ven frente a ustedes son especiales, al parecer, están sincronizadas con sus "otros yo" de tal manera que pueden usar poder que no debería de existir en este mundo- comento señalándolas

\- ¿eso quiere decir que son una amenaza?- pregunto el guerrero

-esto sí que será divertido, nos piden que matemos adolecentes- complemento el científico

-no creo que sea el caso- contesto el joven mientras se descolgaba y bajaba a la planta baja

-no son una amenaza, pero sin dudas podría poner en riesgo el balance de las 4 naciones- tomo la palabra el abuelo- dada la situación necesito que monten guardia en ese portal, así como vigilar a esas chicas-

-abuelo…- llamo la atención el chico cola de caballo- no me diga que…-

-así es, pienso inscribirlos en la escuela de Canterlot High-

-si, ¿no habrá problema con eso?-

\- el aspecto de los 3 puede pasar por estudiantes de esa escuela sin problemas- contesto Roxank- ahora estas son sus asignaciones; Silver –hablando al guerrero- las chicas que están a tu cargo son Rainbow Dash y Pinkie pie- señalándolas en la pantalla

-entendido-

-Madness, Fluttershy estará bajo tu protección, trata de no asustarla quieres el reporte dice que es algo sensible- continuo el abuelo

-no prometo nada- contesto el científico riendo de forma macabra

-Yari- continuo el abuelo- serán Applejack y Rarity tu responsabilidad, solo asegúrate de darme bisnietos- dijo de forma sarcástica

-hare todo lo posible- mirando con algo de melancolía al abuelo

-¿qué pasa con la última?- pregunto Madness

-esa chica, será una misión aparte para Yari-

-¿para mí?-

-luego te lo hare saber, por ahora, descansen, el lunes tienen escuela-

Dicho eso último, tanto el abuelo como Roxank se retiraron hacia el elevador, los 3 se quedaron contemplando un rato a la pantalla, después de un tiempo Madness y Silver continuaron con sus actividades anteriores, solo Yari se mantenía hipnótico ante las imágenes, mostraba una mirada pensativa, melancólica, como si estuviera reviviendo algún recuerdo, esto no paso por alto, recibió el golpe de una toalla en la cabeza sacándolo de su trance, giro para ver como Silver lo caminaba hacia él.

-pago por tus pensamientos- dijo mientras tomaba la toalla que lanzo

-es solo- contemplando la pantalla- tengo mucho que no voy a una escuela-

La mirada se hizo más pesada, tanto que su rostro mostraba un dolor, tanto que incluso Madness dejo lo que estaba realizando para ir hacia donde se encontraba Yari.

-quita esa cara que no te queda, solo es una misión más, haremos los mismos destrozos de siempre-

-es verdad- cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente- además, hace mucho que no hacemos misiones los 3 en conjunto, no desde Kiseki-

-será una buena oportunidad para ver que tanto has mejorado desde que iniciaste las misiones en solitario-

-de eso puedes apostarlo, además, ahora que recuerdo, ustedes dos nunca han ido a una escuela verdad-

-quien dice que la necesito- alego Madness- todos esos maestros deberían estar besándome los pies dado mi gran intelecto-

-la soberbia será tu perdición- dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza- uno nunca termina de aprender-

\- escucha fido, el que te sientas a gusto en una perrera es tu problema- tomando del cuello- pero si por algo he sobrevivido es mi intelecto-

-tranquilos- separándolos- recuerden que somos hermanos, no es bueno pelear entre nosotros, ya verán que aun con lo de la misión, encontraremos diversión en la escuela-

Con una mirada clavada el uno en el otro dieron un suspiro y desistieron de su pleito, regresaron a sus lugares para continuar con sus rutinas, Yari solamente se quedó contemplando las imágenes un tiempo más antes de regresar a su habitación, mientras ellos estaban ocupados, el dirigible comenzó a tomar rumbo hacia su próximo destino.


	2. Canterlot High

Canterlot High esta nuevamente con sus puertas abiertas para todos sus estudiantes, todos estaban regresando tras el incidente del baile de otoño, más la reconstrucción no fue lo único que era la novedad, sino que la escuela estaba completamente renovada, nuevos materiales, aulas inteligentes, tuvo una expansión considerable así como nuevas instalaciones deportivas, la escuela estaba completamente equipada con lo mejor, aun así conservaba su antigua fachada para que no se sintiera tan brusco el cambio de plantel educativo.

-pueden creer todo esto, ¡es asombroso!-

En la puerta se ve como un grupo de chicas está entrando junto con los demás, mas resaltaban por obvias razones, eran las mane six… bueno al menos 5 de ellas en su versión humana, como era costumbre Rainbow Dash con balón de futbol bajo brazo contemplando el lugar.

-quedo como nuevo este lugar-

-es bueno saber que podamos regresar a la normalidad- reafirmo Applejack

-todo esta súper duper genial, incluso huele a escuela nueva-

-am… Pinkie querida, ¿cómo sabes a que huele una escuela nueva…? - pregunto Rarity

Ante eso Pinkie solo desapareció para aparecer atrás de ella mientras susurraba de forma muy misteriosa.

-podría decírtelo pero entonces tendría que comer 2 docenas de pastelillos-

-y perder mi bella figura- temblando un poco- mejor olvídalo- sintiendo como desaparecía

-oh, pero es lindo poder regresar a la normalidad, no lo creen-

-puedes apostarlo manzanita… bueno, casi todo-

Las chicas a lo lejos vieron como un rostro conocido se les acercaba de forma algo apenada, se trataba Sunset Shimer, cargaba sus libros como mientras trataba de enfocar su mirada en las chicas, pues todos los demás la miraban si bien no con la mejor de las actitudes, se podía sentir la fría indiferencia, no se sintió tranquila hasta que llego con el resto de las chicas.

-hola chicas, no les parece genial como quedo de nueva la escuela- algo tímida

-bromeas, quedo asombrosa igual que yo-

-si, es como si nunca hubieras intentado dominar el mundo con un ejercito de adolecentes zombies con….-

-¡PIINKEEE!- gritaron todas

-upss-

-no se preocupen, sé que lo que hice en el pasado está mal, solo quiero que me den otra oportunidad para poder reparar el error-

-descuida terrón de azúcar, con el tiempo veras que todo está perdonado-

-si tan solo la escuela pensara igual que ustedes-

***sonido de Campana***

-bueno, será mejor que me dé prisa- comenzando a caminar

-¿adónde vas querida? El salón esta por este lado- apunto Rarity al lado contrario

-la escuela no es lo único nuevo, hay nuevos estudiantes y me ofrecí para darle el recorrido en la escuela- deteniéndose- quiero causar una buena primera impresión, antes de que escuches esas cosas sobre mí-

Todas se miraron unas a otras, sin decir nada todas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, se escuchó un "Buena suerte" desde el fondo del corazón de cada una de ellas, esto elevo el ánimo de Sunset la cual con una gran sonrisa se apresuró para ir hacia la oficina de la directora mientras sus nuevas amigas se dirigían a los salones de clase, en el camino, Sunset estaba tratando de liberar algo de estrés.

-muy bien Sunset- hablando con ella misma- esta es otra oportunidad de hacer amigos, no puedes echarla a perder… *inhalación profunda* "hola, soy Sunset Shimer, es un placer conocerlos"… bien una vez más…

Mientras ella estaba repasando como iba a presentarse, en la oficina de la directora se sentía un ambiente muy distinto, la Directora estaba de espaldas hacia su escritorio mirando por la ventana a sus estudiantes como desarrollaban sus actividades diarias.

-se muy generoso del abuelo haber reparado la escuela así como donar para el fondo estudiantil- cerrando los ojos- pero solo me hace pensar que mis estudiantes están en peligro- cerrando la persiana

-nuestra presencia aquí…-

\- ni te molestes, el que este retirada no quiere decir que no sepa cómo son las cosas cuando el abuelo se involucra-

-me pregunto qué pasaría si los estudiantes supieran que su amada directora, fue una mercenaria en su pasado- con una risa macabra al final

\- eso es algo de lo que no me preocupe, pues no se enteraran, entendieron-

-eso no explica por qué no tomo asunto en el evento del baile-

-las cosas pasaron como tenían que pasar, fue decisión del abuelo, así como el que ustedes estén aquí, lo cual pone en riesgo toda mi cuartada-

\- los logros de su pasado no deberían ser algo de lo cual huir-

-mi hermana Luna es todo para mí, el abuelo me dio todo para poder encontrarla, con Luna de regreso, mi camino ya no estaba con ustedes, esta nueva vida exige que la anterior no sea mencionada, espero que lo entiendan-

-se arrepiente de abandonar el clan-

-no, no lo abandone, solo que mi camino es distinto… una vez Ibuki, siempre Ibuki-

***Toc Toc***

\- hermana, ya llego la voluntaria- se escuchó detrás de la puerta

-entendido Luna, bien jóvenes, espero que entiendan que están en mi territorio, a menos que sea una orden directa del abuelo, ustedes obedecerán mis reglas, quedo entendido-

-¿el abuelo es anciano?-

Con una pequeña risa, Celestia se encamino hacia la salida seguida por sus visitantes, al salir de la habitación se toparon con la Sub directora Luna y Sunset la cual se miraba algo nerviosa.

-Gracias por ofrecerte en dar la guía a tus nuevos compañeros- extendiendo so palma hacia la derecha- ellos son los hermanos Ibuki, Silver, Madness y Yari, espero que no haya problemas a partir de aquí-

Sunset Shimer contemplo a los chicos, hermanos era lo último que aparentaban, un musculoso con ropajes orientales, un extraño con suéter con capucha puesta en pleno verano y un chico de cola de caballo con gabardina negra, aun cuando eran peculiares a primera vista, no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, inhalo profundamente.

-es un placer conocerlos, soy Sunset Shimer, nos alegra que formen parte de la escue…-

No pudo terminar pues uno de ellos, se le acerco lentamente mientras se presentaba, se agacho para quedar cara a cara, a unos cuantos centímetros lo cual ya se consideraba violación de espacio personal, Sunset se puso algo nerviosa, ante esto.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto extrañada

-eres muy linda, hasta dan ganas de ser tu novio-

Esta frase ocasiono dos reacciones, la primera fue que Sunset se sonrojo mientras retrocedía un paso, la segunda fue que Silver golpeara en la cabeza a Yari el cual era el que se acercó discriminadamente hacia Sunset, esto segundo ocasiono una risa de Madness así como que Celestia pusiera su mano en la frente en señal de "tienes que estar bromeando".

-¿a qué vino eso?- mientras se frotaba el coscorrón

\- no empieces con tus cosas, que vinimos a estudiar-

-no es mi culpa que sea hermosa, seria pecado no decirlo- mientras se enderezaba

-hay lugar y momento, concéntrate quieres-

-Pffff, bien-

-perdone la interupcion, creo que será mejor que iniciemos con el recorido-

-eh?, sí, claro, síganme por favor-

Los 4 salieron de la habitación dejando a Luna y Celestia la cual seguía algo afligida, sintió como tocaban su hombro para llamar su atención.

-tranquila, sé que no pasara nada malo-

-me retire para poder mantenerte a salvo y darte una vida feliz-

-agradezco infinitamente eso, enserio lo hago, pero confió en ellos, pues esa familia nos reunió de nuevo-

\- el abuelo sabe lo que hace… ose pienso yo-

En los pasillos no había ningún estudiante salvo Sunset y los chicos, el resto de los estudiantes estaban en sus aulas sin estar realmente enterados de lo que estaba pasando en su alrededor.

-la escuela Canterlot es una gran escuela les va a fascinar- decía mientras caminaba al frente

-si todas son igual de lindas que tú ya lo creo- siendo empujado hacia atrás por Silver

-solo esperamos no inoportuna con nuestra llegada-

-descuiden, estoy segura que no pasara, díganme de que otras escuelas vienen- sintiendo que todos se detuvieron en seco- ¿todo bien?

\- salvo por mí, Silver y Madness nunca han estado en una escuela, vengo de la academia privada "Bosque Sagrado" pero por cuestiones familiares tuve que dejar de estudiar-

\- ya veo, bueno si la directora los acepto debe ser porque deben estar aquí- continuando con el recorrido- aquí está el laboratorio de química-

-mi dulce hogar- contesto Madness

-solo trata de no hacer nada explosivo cuando tengamos esa clase –contesto Yari frotando su mano en la cabeza de Madness

-de este lado está el gimnasio – mostrando las puertas abiertas

-¿gimnacio?- pregunto Silver

\- es como un dojo Silver-

-pero, faltan los monolitos y los tablones de equilibrio…-

-no todos son extremos como tu Fido-

-si…- poniéndose algo incomoda- continuemos quieren-

El recorrido termino justo donde empezó, a lo cual los chicos agradecieron y se retiraron, Sunset sintió que no había logrado un progreso real, con el autoestima bajo fue directo a la cafetería, la campana sonó dando inicio al receso, al entrar se topo con las chicas, estas la saludaron y la invitaron a que se sentara con ellas.

-y como te fue querida, con esos nuevos estudiantes- pregunto Rarity daba otra probada a su ensalada

-si, los vimos por las ventanas del salón, parecen interesantes, claro, no tanto como yo-

-la verdad, no lo sé, quiero decir, será porque soy nueva en esto y no distinguir cuando a alguien le caigo bien-

-¿quieres contarnos de lo que pasó?-

\- bueno, al parecer unos nunca habían ido a la escuela y uno la abandono, dicen ser hermanos pero… son tan distintos-

-eso no es novedad, solo mira Pinkie y a su hermana-

-no es eso Rainbow, sino que, es como si cada uno de ellos realmente fuera de distintas familias-

\- no creo que eso sea malo, quiero decir, hay muchos tipos de familias-

-Fluttershy tiene razón, no alteres tus nervios por eso, seguro que en lo que canté un gallo ellos también serán tus amigos-

-gracias Applejack, gracias a todas-

Mientas las chicas disfrutaban de su almuerzo, en la parte inferior y escondida de las gradas de la cancha de futbol, se podía apreciar como unos ojos estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía afuera, al verlos con más detenimiento se apreciaba que se trataba de Silver.

-que sea la última vez que no tomas tus medicamentos antes de venir-

Giro para ver como Madness estaba inyectando una jeringa en el cuello a Yari el cual estaba sentado en el césped, la solución era de color rojo.

-ya dije, se me olvido por las prisas, por suerte Madness guarda una reserva-

-pero esto solo durara hasta caer el sol, tendremos que regresar al dirigible por el resto-

-ni se molesten, Roxank ya mando lo que necesitábamos al departamento en donde nos estamos quedando ahora- cruzando los brazos- bien, ¿pudieron reconocer a sus objetivos?

-para que, si el abuelo nos asignó el mismo horario que las que tenemos que proteger, relájate quieres-

-con cuerdo con Madness- sintiendo como sacaban la jeringa- hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan por su cuenta-

-aunque estemos juntos en esta misión, estaremos separados la mayor parte del tiempo, y uno de ustedes no me inspira confianza-

-¿algún problema sarnoso?- apuntando con la jeringa – ¿dudas de mis capacidades?

-son por ellas que temo por la seguridad de los inocentes-

-tranquilos, chicos, consideren esto como vacaciones, no creo que realmente pase algo en esta escuela, hasta parece el estereotipo de anime, tranquilo, sereno, dudo mucho que sean un shonen-

-aun así no bajen la guardia, de lo contrario…- mirando hacia afuera- no nos hubieran mandado a nosotros, no a los 3- saliendo de su escondite

-¿me pregunto si un día se relajara?-

-he matado muchos como el, solo descansara cuando lo enterremos… con o sin vida-

-tienes razón- levantándose- bueno será mejor regresar, todavía tenemos que conocer "todo" el plantel-

-jajajajajaja, ya quiero el salón de química-

Ambos salieron del escondite para poder alcanzar a Silver; el resto del día fue enteramente normal para todos, al sonar la campana de salida, todos y cada uno de los estudiantes salieron para dirigirse a sus casas, nuestras amigas no fueron la excepción, casualmente había un tramo en que todas recorrían antes de separarse a sus respectivas casas, así que las seis se hacían compañía hasta llegar a ese tramo, la conversación era algo natural, sin problemas aparentes hasta que un tema volvió a surgir.

-¿creen que sean espías?-

-Rainbow, de dónde sacan que son espías-

-¡SON ESPIAAAAS!- mientras ponía una cara de pánico

-claro que no Pinkie, es lo que le estoy diciendo a Rainbow Dash-

-vamos, solo piénselo, se reconstruyo la escuela, nuevos estudiantes, es demasiado sospechoso-

\- lo mismo dijiste que el Rector Discord era un Zombi-

-¡hey! En mi defensa parecía muerto-

-lo único cierto es que tu paranoia es demasiada- ajustándose el sombrero- nada va a pasar

-tks, desde que se fue Twilight ya nada emocionante pasa- mirando a Sunset- segura que no queda nada mágico en este mundo

\- lo siento, pero la princesa Twilight se llevó toda la magia con su corona-

-que aburrido-

-pero…- quedándose algo pensativa- no, nada, seguro que es solamente imaginación mía-

-bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, nos vemo..-

El fuerte chillido de las ruedas derrapando interrumpió la despedida, las chicas vieron como dos camionetas negras se detuvieron frente a ellas, las puertas se abrieron súbitamente mostrando a varios hombres de capucha salir, ellos las rodearon y como pudieron las tomaron a la fuerza, fue poco la resistencia que pudieron hacer las chicas pues los hombres eran demasiados toscos con ellas, una vez dentro de las caminatas, fueron amordazadas y atadas con las manos hacia atrás, solo para que al final fueran vendadas de los ojos.

Completamente en oscuridad, las chicas solamente podían escuchar como el camino era largo y como cambio de pavimentado a escabroso, todos esos giros y vueltas hacía imposible que ellas pudieran imaginarse hacia donde erran llevadas, unas cuantas intentaron liberarse, solo para ser golpeadas para ser detenidas, las demás solo se limitaron a llorar por el miedo y el terror de los sonidos y de los gritos de sus amigas.

De pronto, se detuvieron, escucharon como la puerta de la camioneta se abría, fueron tomadas de los brazos y fueron cargadas por un largo tiempo, solo para que más adelante fueran arrojadas al suelo, el silencio se hizo presente hasta que escucharon unos pasos de alguien acercándose, cada vez más cerca.

-así que estas son- dijo una voz gruesa- por lo que están ofreciendo por ellas, esperaba más que simples niñas-

Sin previo aviso, Fluttershy fue tomada de la quijada para ser levantada, al estar vendada solo podía imaginarse lo peor y llorar, podía sentir como respiraba cerca de ella sin problemas.

-bueno, cada quien con sus gustos, aunque podría haber pagado menos por unas niñas más jóvenes con las cuales divertirse-

-jefe ya tenemos todo listo- escuchándose a lo lejos

-Perfecto- soltando a Fluttershy- preparen a la mercancía… eh? ¿Quién diablos eres?- habiendo un espacio de silencio- bien no importa, chicos elimínelo-

Se escucharon una gran cantidad de balas las cuales chocaban contra el metal, se escuchaban varios gritos de dolor, las chicas solamente podían imaginarse lo peor, su mortificación al escuchar una explosión en conjunto de varios gritos de agonía, se pudo escuchar una risa lunática en el fondo de entre los estallidos y los gritos de alaridos.

-¡mátenlos, mátenlos!-

Gritaba desesperada mente mientras un fuerte zumbido se escuchaba, era el mismo cuando alguien mueve algo muy delgado a una gran velocidad, las chicas estaban aterradas de los sonidos que escuchaban, más cuando sentían el impacto de demás cosas ene l suelo, pero el terror incremento cuando Sunset fue levantada contra su voluntad y pudo sentir un pedazo de metal en su garganta, esta hacia presión lastimándola mucho.

-a…a…atrás o la mato, ¡lo JURO!-

No solo la voz estaba temblando si no también el arma, un silencio se apodero, la tención estaba comenzando a crear terror en las chicas, pero sobretodo pánico en Sunset la cual estaba jugándose la vida, se pudo escuchar el claro sonido del metal atravesando al carne, Sunset Shimer pudo sentir claramente como un fuerte dolor le entraba en la base de su hombro, ella grito de dolor causando que las chicas comenzaron a llorar pensando lo peor.

-No no no por favor, NOOOOOOOOOO-

Escucharon antes de que todo quedara en la bruma del silencio, se escucharon nuevamente pasos, el sonido de algo de cristal rompiéndose se escuchó fuertemente.

-es hora de despertar- una voz femenina

De golpe, Sunset Shimer despertó, alterada, reviso su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, faltaba media hora para despertar he ir a la escuela, se revisó con detenimiento y no tenía nada extraño, estaba con su piyama cómodamente resguardada en su cama, se froto la frente buscando entender lo que había pasado.

-un sueño… no, fue una pesadilla-

Recogió sus piernas para poder abrazar sus rodillas mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus piernas, cada sonido, cada experiencia, incluso cuando le enterraron el cuchillo en la base del cuello, se levantó para estar frente al espejo de su dormitorio, no tenía nada, ni la más mínima señal de rasguño siquiera; su cabeza era un lio el cual no podía separar la realidad de la ficción, más la alarma del despertador le recordó que era lo que ya tenía que regresar a su pequeña realidad.

Tras prepararse y salir, camino cabizbaja todo el camino hasta que se topó con Fluttershy que era la que vivía más cerca de ella, Lo curioso fue que Fluttershy la abrazo de forma inesperada, esto desconcertó mucho a Sunset la cual no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de afecto, fue cuando noto que ella estaba llorando sin parar.

-Fluttershy, que te pasa-

-oh, fue horrible, tuve una pesadilla…-

-¿Qué… de que hablas?- separándola

-es que… soñé que nos secuestraban y pues… todo salía mal… pensé que te habían matado…-

-¡espera! –sujetándola de los brazos- ¿que acabas de decir?

Después de calmar los nervios de Fluttershy, ambas decidieron ir al encuentro de las demás, la historia se repitió, muchas de ellas se mostraron preocupadas por Sunset, al parecer todas habían tenido la misma pesadilla, aun cuando todas lo contaran diferente, concordaban con muchas cosas, la intriga seguía en ellas durante todo el camino hacia la escuela.

-¿qué creen que haya sido ese sueño?-

-daría todo mi heno por saber que significa o al menos saber que pasó realmente-

-fue súper aterrador, creí que perdería a una nueva amiga y ya ano jugaríamos ni haríamos fiestas ni que pudiéramos comer pasteles…-

-entiendo Pinkie pie, gracias, pero… por alguna razón siento que…-

Sunset Shimer choco con alguien sin darse cuenta, cuando ella volteo contemplo a uno de los jóvenes que estuvo atendiendo el día de ayer, al parecer a él le había dolido más el golpe que a ella, pronto noto que se trataba de Yari mas no estaba solo más adelante estaban sus hermanos.

-ita..ta..ta..ta, eso dolio- viendo de quien se trataba- oh, Sunset que agradable sorpresa, me alegras el día con tu belleza

-perdón no fue mi intención…cion- abriendo los ojos a no más poder

-Yari, será mejor darnos prisa, no es bueno llegar tarde al primer día de clases-

\- ya voy Silver, bueno mi bella dama, doncellas- dando un beso al aire- las veré después

Sunset se quedó petrificada mientras las demás veían como el joven regresaba con sus hermanos y continuaban caminando, las chicas vieron a Sunset la cual parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-Sunset, despierta compañera-

-ese chico… Yari-

\- que sucede querida *suspiro* no me digas que te gusta el chico nuevo-

-Tiene la cortada- apuntándolo – tiene un venda justo en donde me calvaron el cuchillo…

-wow wow wow, que estas queriendo decirnos- dijo Rainbow

-Rainbow, no creo que sean espías, pero algo esconden esos chicos-


	3. Chicos nuevos

Ha pasado una semana desde que Canterlot High reanudo clases, educación física es la materia en turno y en esta ocasión se realiza un partido amistoso para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, nada como el beisbol para conocerse mejor, los cuales eran sin dudas muy peculiares, Silver estaba recibiendo un explicación muy rápida de lo que tenía que hacer durante el partido puesto que era le próximo a batear.

Madness estaba recostado en el jardín central sin mostrar preocupación, pese al calor no se quitaba la sudadera ni la capucha de la cabeza, el tan solo dormía con el guante sobre su rostro, por otro lado Yari esteba en el montículo de lanzamiento, era el que más robaba miradas de las chicas que estaban en las gradas, el uniforme de ejercicio le quedaba algo ajustado acentuando su musculatura, así como el hecho de que saludaba a las gradas de bes en cuando.

Pero los tres estaban en el la mira de 6 chicas que observaban desde el interior de los arbustos, era evidente por los binoculares que sobre salían del follaje, Sunset y las demás estaban vigilando a los chicos nuevos pero ella tenía especial interés en la herida en el cuello de Yari.

Applejack.- esto es ridículo, ¿porque tenemos que observarlos en secreto? – bajando los binoculares

Rainbow.- porque no queremos que los espías nos descubran, daaaaaaa

Sunset.- no creo que sean espías, pero sin dudas no son normales…

Rarity.- ciertamente no entienden de sentido de la moda, mira que usar el uniforme deportivo de invierno en verano, HA, alguien quiere llamar la atención

Todas dejaron sus binoculares para mirar a Rarity la cual seguía concentrada en lo que veía, luego se miraron entre ellas concordando en lo irónico de las palabras de su amiga, mientras eso pasaba Rarity enfoco la mirada en Madness el cual alzo la mano para maldecir con su dedo medio justo en dirección a donde se encontraba ella, causando un susto en ella.

Fluttershy.- ¿sucede algo Rarity?

Rarity.- por un momento… no, no es nadas solo fue mi imaginación

Sunset.- concéntrense no podemos…*oliendo* ¿Por qué huele a palomitas?

Todas giraron y se toparon con que Pinkie pie no solo tenía palomitas en una bolsa que suelen dar en los partidos, sino también tenía un hotdog, una bandera pequeña de la escuela y un gorro con bebida en los costados, todas la miraron de forma curiosa.

Pinkie.- ¿Qué?- mirando sus palomitas- oooooh, ¿quieren?

Applejack.- no creo que sea el momento

Rainbow.- habla por ti, Pinkie pásame las palomitas

Sunset orbito sus ojos mientras sonreía ante eso y regreso a ver lo que sucedía en el partido, Silver ya estaba en la caja de bateo con el bat, asumió una postura algo… normal, no era ni buena ni mala, solo normal, Yari estaba preparándose para lanzar la pelota, realizo un ligero pase por la herida que tenía en su cuello sintiendo un mal estar, realizo una respiraron profunda y asumió posición.

Yari.- ¡listo Silver!- grito

Silver.- cuando quieras...

Yari alzo su pierna como los profesionales, al bajarla uso el impulso para lanzar a pelota la cual se perdió de la vista, solo fue percibida por el sonido de ser golpead, pero al girar todos vieron que Silver había pateado la pelota, había soltado el bat y con el empeine dio directo a la pelota, esta fue directo al piso frente al montículo de lanzamiento, Yari se percató que la pelota rebotaria asi que relizo un pirueta hacia atrás para evitar el impacto.

Tal como predijo la pelota reboto alzándose hasta alcanzando los 10 metros de altura, todo indicaba que sería un Home Run, pero se escuchó como la cerca se estremecía, Madness en un santiamén había corrido hacia la cerca para usarla de impulso para saltar y alcanzar la pelota, un vez en su guante Silver comenzó a correr por las bases a una gran velocidad, al ver esto Yari comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el receptor.

Aun estando en el aire Madness lanzo la pelota directo hacia el receptor al mismo tiempo Silver ya había llegado a la tercera base y estaba corriendo hacia home, Yair llego con el receptor el cual empujo para tomar su lugar y recibir la pelota, esta al impactar en el guate de Yari se pudo escuchar como si hubieran golpeado concreto con un martillo, Yari retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros pero se reincorporo para poder dejar fuera a Silver.

En fracción de segundos Yari extendió la pelota para poder tocar a Silver pero este se deslizo para poder tocar el colchón, el impacto genero una gran nube de polvo, esta se disipo mostrando a Silver pisando home y Yari con el guante sobre el, detrás de ellos estaba Pinkie con el traje de arbitro.

Pinkie.- Saaaafee.

Yari.- diablos… - levantándose- ¡Madness pudiste matar al receptor!

Madness.- esa era la idea genio- cayendo al suelo y caminando hacia ellos- de que sirve un receptor que no puede recibir nada

Yari.- lidiare contigo después- mirando a Silver- y tu, te dijeron que golpearas la pelota con el bat

Silver.- eso quería- levantándose- perdón fue un reflejo

Yari.- reflejo el mio al evitar tu pelota de la muerte, ¡si se descosen los puntos del cuello tu pagaras la comida! *suspiro* ¿nadie salió herido verdad? – dirigiéndose a pinkie

Pinkie.- nope, todos estab bien –

Yari.- bien, podrías decirle al profesor que nos exentaremos de la clase, por seguridad- deteniéndose- a y dale esto a tu amiga pelirroja

Yari le dio un pedazo de papel muy doblado, una vez que Madness estaba cerca, Yari tomo de las orejas a ambos y los arrastro fuera del campo, Pinkie le pareció algo divertido, un segundo después las chicas fueron con ella.

Sunset.- Pinkie en que estabas pensando

Pinkie.- estaba pensando que para ser el hermano de en medio parece el mayor o una mama aunque sería mejor compararlo con un papa dado que él es hombre pero se parce mucho a mi hermana Maud cuando se enoja mucho conmigo…

Applejack.- sugarcube, concéntrate quieres, que tanto hablaste con ellos

Pinkie.- oooh, es verdad, me dieron para ti

Sunset.- ¿para mi?

Pinkie.- pues dijo que lo diera a mi amiga pelirroja y tú eres la más cercana de las 16

Algo asustada ella tomo el papel, lo abrió para ver que en su interior solo había una frase, en ella venia una serie de líneas las cuales eran incomprensibles a simple vista, todas se quedaron confusas al ver el interior, pero Sunset tiro el papel para salir corriendo.

Rainbow.- Hey ¿adonde vas?- sujeto su mano para detenerla

Sunset.- perdón tengo que hacer algo sola… - forcejeando

Rarity.- querida, tranquilízate…

Sunset.- tengo… tengo que confirmar algo… por favor… Sola…

Rainbow.- ni creaas que… ¡HEEEEY!- siendo abrazada por applajack

Applejack.- ve de un vez

Sin esperar mucho, Sunset corrió hasta el otro lado de la escuela, se perdió de vista dando vuelta en la esquina del plantel, después de unos momentos Applejack soltó a Rainbow quien estaba furiosa, estaba lista para perseguir a Sunset.

Applejack.- no la molestes Rainbow

Rainbow.- ¿pero que estas mal de la cabeza? Piensas dejarla ir

Applejack.- ella nos pidió que la dejáramos sola, tendrá sus motivos

Rarity.- y parece que es algo que no nos corresponde intervenir – recogiendo el papel

Fluttershy.- am… que tal si tiene problemas…

Applejack.- solo podemos confiar y esperar que regrese sana y salva.

Pinkie.- mientras esperamos vamos con las 15 amigas pelirrojas que nos faltan por que vean este papel misterioso

Mientras todas intentaban hacer razonar a Pinkie, Sunset estaba corriendo algo desesperada, muy apenas evitaba chocar con otros estudiantes, recibió miradas de desprecio por algunos que todavía no habían perdonado su actuación del baile pasado, pero en su cabeza solo estaba presente darse prisa y llegar, pronto llego a la enfermería de la escuela, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, miro la puerta y sintió una gran presión en su pecho.

.- AAAaAaaAAaaa, demonios ten cuidado con esa aguja quieres – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

.-no seas lloron ya casi termino de coserte…

.- no deverias exijirte demasiado- se escucho un silencio incomodo- lo siento, fue mi error.

.- descuida… AaaaaAaAag… fue culpamia el no prever que pasaría… - se escucharon unas tijeras

.-aun así estás seguro sobre la cabeza de tocino –Sunset se asusto

.-es Sunset, y si, ahora si nos disculpan, necesitamos algo de privacidad

La puerta se abrió mostrando como Yari se estaba colocando su gabardina negra, al verla frente a él tan solo sonrió, Sunset tenía un rostro de angustia.

Yari.- gracias por venir, seguro que tienes muchas preguntas así que porque no vamos a un lugar privado

Ella solo asintió, Yari comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de forma despreocupada siendo seguido por Sunset, de la enfermería salieron Silver y Madness con sus características ropas, ambos contemplaron a los dos marcharse del lugar.

Madness.- no piensas decirle nada Oh gran líder- siendo sarcástico en lo ultimo

Silver.- Yari tiene un mejor criterio en cuanto relaciones personales, así que estará bien, venga que hora de patrullar

Mientras Silver y Madness caminaban en sentido contrario, Yari realizo un recorrido algo confuso, era como si estuviera explorando la escuela, Sunset lo seguía de cerca manteniendo la mirada en él, no tanto por el hecho de que lo fuera a perder de vista, sino que deseaba evitar el contacto visual de los demás estudiantes, en especial el de las chicas.

Podía sentir miradas de desprecio apuñalarla detrás de ella, susurros en los que solo se alcanzaba a distinguir su nombre, pero toda esa presión desapareció cuando Yari la tomo de la mano y la forzó a correr lo más rápido que puso, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar bien, casi sentía que flotaba donde era arrastrada, más pronto que tarde llegaron al techo de la escuela.

Sunset estaba recuperando el aliento mientras apreciaba como Yari cerraba la puerta, sacudió sus manos en señal de victoria y se dirigió hacia la uno de los ventiladores industriales que estaban cerca para tomar asiento, él no se mostró cansado tras la carrera, él se limitó a mirarla de arriba abajo, como si la estuviera evaluando, Sunset se sintió acosase y tomando una gran bocanada de aire se reincorporo para verlo de forma desafiante mientras giraba para darle el costado y cerrar su chaqueta con su mano.

Yari.- tranquila, no pienso hacer lo que te imaginas- alcanzo las manos en señal burla

Sunset.- ¿entonces a que me trajiste aquí?

Yari.- seria molesto hablar en un lugar donde nos molestaran- cruzo los brazos- en especial tus amigas, ¿verdad?, así que iniciemos con esto, tu inicias claro…

Sunset.- ¿Quiénes son? , ¿Qué hacen es esta escuela?, ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó ayer?- entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Qué tanto saben de Equestria?

Yari.- y dime, ¿Cuál de todas esas preguntas debo contestar primero? – tratando de hacerse el gracioso

Sunset.- ¿eres de Equestria?- dijo muy seria- la nota está escrita de tal manera que solo un poni podría escribir…- postro su mirada en sus ojos

Yari.-nope…- lanzando un largo suspiro- no soy de Equestria, me gustaría visitarlo alguna vez pero no creo estar preparado para perder mis dedos…

Sunset.- si no eres un poni entonces como… - siendo interrumpida

Yari.- como pude escribir "soy un amigo, pero guarda el secreto" en equestriano… digamos que me enseño alguien que si fue

Sunset.- no quiero más misterios, ¿di me quién eres?

Yari.- tal como lo escribí soy un amigo, uno que tiene bastante experiencia en este tipo de situaciones- desviando la mirada- por lo general tomaría más tiempo en desarrollarse la ruta de conquista pero me molesta lo predecible… más si este solo dañara a muchos

En ese momento él se levantó para comenzar a quitarse la gabardina, desabrocho la mitad del chaleco negro que portaba para dejar ver la herida que tenía en el cuello, así también como un tatuaje que tenía en su pecho sobre su corazón, era la flor de loto nocturna, ella presto atención a estos dos pero aun si solo mostraba una parte de su pecho, se podían ver como habían cicatrices en alrededor de todo su cuerpo, no se notaban por la ropa.

Yari.- soy a lo que podrían llamar mercenario, me contratan para hacer misiones que otros no pueden…

Sunset.- en se casó Silver y Madness…

Yari.- también lo son – cerrando el chaleco- fuimos acogidos por el abuelo cuando no teníamos a donde ir

Sunset.- eso quiere decir que vienen por mi magia, ¿no es verdad?

Yari.- al contrario, vengo para evitar que la entregues- vio como ella se sorprendió- nuestra misión es protegerlas, a ti y las demás de cualquiera que quiera raptarlas y usarlas como armas, tal como paso ayer.

Sunset.- entonces no fue un sueño, realmente nos raptaron, ellas estuvieron en peligro por mi culpa… yo… yo…- ella se agarró el cuello

Yari.- tranquila, no tienes nada, de eso nos aseguramos, mientras estemos aquí ustedes tendrán una vida estudiantil normal… o relativamente normal…

Sunset.- ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto? – Dándole la espalda- ¿porque revelar todo? No logro entender… no lo logro…

Se forma sorpresiva ella fue abrazada por atrás, sintió en su espalda la presencia de Yari mientras su brazos la cubrían por la altura de su cintura, por la diferencia de alturas Yari tuvo que encorvarse un poco para poder tener su cabeza a una altura igual a la de Sunset, el corazón de Sunset se aceleró, intento liberarse pero no sirvió de nada puesto que él era más fuerte.

Yari.- porque eres diferente – le hablaba en tono bajo en el oído- se lo suficiente para saber que intentarías saber nuestras identidades, quieres enmendar tus errores protegiendo a tus nuevas amigas, pero al hacerlo perderás la razón por la frustración, perderás tus amigas, las únicas que intentaron darte otra oportunidad… te quedándote sola…

Ella dejo de luchar, Yari escuchaba de forma clara como Sunset comenzaba a llorar, estaba luchando pero el sentimiento era más fuerte, no había día que ella no pensara que cualquier error causaría que estuviera sola, ella misma se mortificaba a si misma cada noche con ese mismo pensamiento de soledad, Yari apretó mas pero de forma gentil dejando que Sunset se aferrara a sus brazos.

Yari.- no llores…

Sunset.- como puedes decirme eso des… después de recordarme este sufrir…

Yari.- porque yo evitare que estés sola… no dejare que vuelvas a sentir ese sentimiento de soledad…

Sunset.- ¿cómo piensas hacer eso?- ella giro para verlo al rostro

Yari.- abriendo tu corazón…

Sin previo aviso Yari tomo el mentón de Sunset para poder besarla en los labios, ella abrió los ojos lo más que pudo por la sorpresa, intento separarse pero fue en vano, Yari tomo su mano y la regreso con él, en esta ocasión tan solo coloco su mano detrás de su nuca para poder besarla, ella apretaba el pecho de Yari tratando de liberarse, incluso apretó la herida que Yari tenía en la base de su cuello, pero el continuo besándola.

Las calidez, el ritmo en que el estimulaba cada parte de su boca haciendo de cada caricia un estocada con espada, pronto Sunset no pudo seguir el ritmo y sintió como su mente quedo en blanco, dejo de luchar quedando casi hipnotizada, cuando el termino de besarla la contemplo directo a los ojos.

Yari.- se mi novia…

Sunset.- ¿Qué?- apenas razonando lo que le dijo

Yari.- mantén esto en secreto, disfruta a tus amigas, mis hermanos… yo mismo me asegurare de proteger tu felicidad, lo único que te pido a cambio es que me dejes amarte… se mi novia por favor

Sunset.- yo… yo… ¡necesito pensarlo!

Gritando lo último ella salió corriendo para comenzar a bajar las escaleras, Yari solamente sonrió mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro de gozo, tomo su gabardina para luego caminar hacia la orilla del tejado y saltar hacia el vacío, antes de caer pateo la pared para romper la caída, había aterrizado en el estacionamiento donde Silver y Madness ya lo estaban esperando.

Madness.- ¿Por qué eres el único que mescla placer con trabajo?

Yari.- porque yo amo mi trabajo

Silver.- solo espero que no termine como las otras princesas…

Yari.- no lo creo, ella es diferente a ellas- mirando por las ventanas – ella es mágica

En ese momento vio como ella corría por el corredor toda apresurada, Yari siguió sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a sus hermanos.

Yari.- y díganme, ¿a quién le toca comprar la pizza esta noche de vigilancia?

Silver.- deberías cocinar algo, tanta comida chatarra te hará daño a tu cuerpo

Madness.- algo de chatarra no te caería mal, a ver si se marchita la planta que tienes por cerebro

Silver.- el que quedara como planta serás tu cuando te deje en estado vegetativo si no cierras tu boca

Yari.- ¿me pregunto si ustedes dejaran de pelear alguna vez?

Mientras Yari evitaba que se mataran uno a los otros, Sunset seguía corriendo hasta que en un momento se topó con las chicas, pero el verlas solo ocasiono que se pusiera nerviosa, ella se despidió de ellas con la promesa de hablar mañana, no volteo hacia atrás, no quiera voltear hacia ningún lado, siguió corriendo, por las calles hasta llegar a una parte casi abandonada de la ciudad.

Se detuvo una vez que toco una puerta, la cual era de una pequeña habitación en un complejo habitacional, al entrar solamente había una habitación, de lado derecho se encontraba su cama asi como muchas de sus cosas, de lado izquierdo se encontraba un cocina bastante pequeña pero suficiente para una persona, al final de la habitación se encontraba un puerta semi-abierta la cual mostraba el baño.

Ella se recargo en la puerta cayendo hasta quedar sentada, abrazo sus propias piernas para ocultar su rostro, dejo salir un grito el cual fue ahogado de forma leve por su posición, levanto su rostro y lanzo un fuente suspiro tratando de aclarar su mente, pero llamaron a la puerta sacándola de su trance, se levantó para abrir la puerta y ver que se trataba de la casera,una señora bastante mayor como Granny Smith, pero esta tenía la piel celeste, cabello blanco, usaba un vestido negro con un delantal blanco.

Sunset.- señora Cristal, ¿cómo estás?

Cristal.- bien gracias linda, estaba regando las plantas de la entrada cundo te vi llegar corriendo, ¿paso algo?

Sunset.- yo…- cerrando la puerta- la verdad no se deba decirlo…

Cristal.- mi niña, sabes que puedes contar conmigo si tienes alguna duda

Sunset.- no… no se preocupe, estoy bien…

Cristal.- entiendo, bueno seguiré con el patio- cambiando hacia el patio

Sunset.- ¡espere!- deteniéndola- necesito preguntarle algo

La invito a pasar, la señora Cristal era una señora era la dueña del complejo, aun teniendo suficiente dinero para vivir de forma cómoda y tener trabajadores, ella misma era la que atendía y mantenía el complejo pues le gustaba escuchar la historia de sus inquilinos, al nunca tener familia, sentía que sus residentes de alguna manera era su familia, lo mismo paso con Sunset el día que llego a los departamento.

Se señora Cristal estaba sentada en la cama de Sunset mientras ella le sirvió un vaso de limonada, Sunset no le prestaba mucha atención los primeros días que ella llego, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ella se había vuelto parte de su vida, aun mas cuando decidió re indicarse, ahora hablaba más con ella, le conto a grandes rasgos lo que paso omitiendo cierta información.

Cristal.- bueno querida, sí que es todo un donjuán ese Yari del que me hablas, en mis tiempos no dábamos besos sin el permiso del padre…

Sunset.- eso no es lo que me preocupa…

Cristal.- pues debería, mi niña recibiste tu primer beso, es algo muy importante para una jovencita de tu edad.

Sunset.- como supo…

Cristal.- años de experiencia, de hecho, me trae recuerdo de mi querido AL- abrió saco una foto de su delantal- era igual de apasionado, siempre lograba hacer que mi mente quedara en blanco, de hecho el también robo mi primer beso

Sunset.- señora Cristal, creo que nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Cristal.- bueno- guardando la foto- el conoce tu secreto, cual quiera que sea, prometió cuidarte así como también se te declaro y te robo un beso… - Suspiro mientras quedaba mirando hacia el vacío- pienso que deberías darle un oportunidad.

Sunset.- ¿realmente lo cree? Pero como saber que no es un engaño…

Cristal.- es verdad, apenas lo conoces y ya te está pidiendo una relación formal, ciertamente hay que cuidarse en estos tiempo, pero… mi instinto me dice estarás bien

Sunset.- no… no sol se…- ocultando su rostro entre sus manos- esto es demasiado para mi

Cristal.- linda, desde que llegaste no hay nada que no puedas manejar, cometiste errores…

Sunset.- varios errores…

Cristal.- si, pero aun así supiste reconocerlos con la ayuda de tus amigas, hay cosas que solo se pueden vivir con otros… dale una oportunidad, además si intenta propasar contigo, tengo un sartén con el que doy unos buenos coscorrones…

La señora cristal hizo un movimiento para aparentar que golpeaba a Yari, Sunset solo comenzó a reír ante la imagen, después de ayudarle con el jardín de la entra, se despidieron para descansar, una vez lista para descansar, Sunset estaba en su cama, las ideas seguían chocando unas con otras, no podía dejar de penar, de imaginar… de sentir todo lo que había pasado en el día, era demasiada información.

Poco a poco, Sunset quedó atrapada por el sueño por obra del cansancio, estaba sumida en el sueño más profundo, o eso parecía, un fuerte ruido se escuchó afuera seguido de un grito, Sunset, corrió hacia la puerta pero escucho como la perilla comenzó a girar, entro en pánico y tomo lo primero que tubo a la mano, la puerta comenzó a abrirse pero esta se cerró de inmediato, se escucharon más golpes así como un solitario disparo.

Aterrada, Sunset se quedó en expectativa de lo que fuera a pasar, alzaba la guitarra que tomo como arma, la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero en esta ocasión sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que se trataba de la señora Cristal, en sus manos tenía un bat de metal.

Cristal.- ¡¿mi niña estas bien?! – dijo caminando hacia ella

Sunset.- si… ¿qué paso?

Cristal.- hay… un ladrón…- inhalando profundamente- un ladrón intento entrar a tu habitación-

Sunset.- ¿qué?

Ella miro hacia atrás pero no vio nada, salvo unas cuantas manchas rojas en el suelo, salió para ver que el lugar estaba desolado, la señora Cristal y se sorprendió de que no hubiera nadie, comenzó a contar como se había levantado para ir al baño cuando vio una extraña figura por una ventana, cuando ella salió vio a un sujeto con pasa montañas intentando fosar la entrada de habitación de Sunset.

Llamo a la policía, pero temiendo que no llegaran pronto ella tomo el bat de metal para salir a darle un golpe, cuando salió vio como un chico con una gabardina negra aprecio detrás de él y cerró la puerta cuando el ladrón intento entrar, comenzaron a pelear cuando el ladrón saco una pistola, la señora Cristal vio como el chico de la gabardina recibió un disparo en el hombro, aun así le quito el arma y lo dejo inconsciente.

Sunset.- ¿qué paso después?

Cristal.- el… me dijo que fuera a revisar como estabas, después de eso ya no lo encontramos…- suspirando- mi niña duerme en mi departamento, no dormiré si no estoy segura que estas a salvo.

Sunset.- creo… que ya lo estoy…

*campana escolar*

En el comedor escolar se aprecia como todos estaban disfrutando de su almuerzo, las chicas estaban esperando disfrutando de una de las bromas de Pinkie que era de costumbre, todas menos Sunset que estaba contemplando la mesa que estaba hasta el final, en ella estaba Madness con los pies sobre la mesa tomando un refresco, mientras que Silver estaba devorando tres bandejas de comida.

Yari por su parte estaba recargado en la mesa tratando de dormir, ella lo contemplo y sin pensarlo mucho, Sunset se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba los chicos, las chicas la siguieron de cerca, fuera lo que fuera a pasar no pensaban dejar la sola esta vez.

Sunset.- Yari… - sin tener respuesta

Madness.- tienes que despertarlo asi- dando una patada en la cabeza de Yari

Yari.- ¡AAsaaAAaaagA con una chingada!- levantando se del dolor - ¿Quién fue el genio?

Madness.- si ya sabes para que preguntas- apuntando con el dedo- tienes visitas

Yari.- Eh? – girando hacia Sunset y las demás- OOoooOoOO, am… ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes?

No recibió una respuesta, en vez de eso, Sunset estiro sus manos para tomar la gabardina de Yari por las solapas y abrirlo, lo suficiente para dejarla ver, cunado lo vio fue fácil atar cabos, Yari tenía su hombro izquierdo vendado con una enorme gaza enrojecida, ella bajo la cabeza y soltó la gabardina de Yari, él se acomodó la ropa mientras ponía una cara de confusión.

Sunset.- acepto…- de forma tenue

Yari.- eh?

Sunset.- ¡que quiero ser tu novia!


	4. Que diablos paso

Cubiertos por el manto de la noche, en uno de los callejones se puede apreciar una limosina, fuera de ella se encontraba un hombre de traje blanco junto a otros sujetos que daban toda la apariencia de ser guardaespaldas, pero no de los profesionales, estos parecían más de los que con solo mirar sus caras pensarías la prisión los dejo salir nada más por temor a que ellos fueran los que causaran distintas muertes.

El hombre se mostraba impaciente, traía consigo un portafolios negro el cual sostenía con mucha fuerza, miraba su reloj nada más para enojarse, pero pronto el sonido de un motor se escuchó acercarse a la lejanía, el sonido fue creciendo y multiplicándose, del otro extremo del callejón se pudo apreciar como una gran cantidad de motociclistas aparecían, todos portaban sus cascos impidiendo verlos, cascos y gabardinas blancas que dificultaba imaginar realmente el físico de cada uno.

Estos se detuvieron cerca de la limosina dejando espacio para que un motociclista más llegara a la escena, esta era una "Moto Triciclo" lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para poder cargar al piloto que, aun estando montado en su vehículo, fácilmente doblaba el tamaño de un hombre normal, también portaba una gabardina blanca, pero esta estaba abierta mostrando un torso musculoso vendado, traía puesto su casco ocultando su rostro, se estaciono de costado para poder ver al hombre de traje para luego apagar el motor.

.- que falta de profesionalidad- comento el hombre de traje- llegar con retardo a una reunión, no tengo su tiempo rufianes

.- cuida esa boca…- comento el sujeto enorme- no queras que tu traje blanco sea rojo verdad

En ese momento, levanto el visor del casco para mostrar sus ojos, estos irradiaban un fuerte sentimiento de odio y desprecio a todo a que que posaba su mirada, estos eran muy peculiares pues la parte blanca del ojo era negra y el iris viceversa, el sujeto del traje sintió una fuerte presión y su propio instinto le advirtió del peligro, tratando saliva, se acercó con el portafolios para entregárselo.

.- Aquí está la mitad de la paga, encontraran los objetivos que deseamos que capturen- retrocediendo- pero tengo que advertirles que al parecer tienen protección de algún otro grupo de inteligencia militar

.- lo sabemos… -el hombre gigantesco se rio- es por eso que aceptamos tu contrato… descuida tendrás tus "muñecas" mientras que nosotros podremos saldar cuentas con un viejo amigo, ¡DEMONIOS BLANCOS, EN MEARCHA!

Todos los demás comenzaron sonar sus cláxones al igual que comenzaron a gritar en señor de regocijo, el aparente líder encendió su moto para dar marcha a retirarse, el hombre de traje no espero y se marchó lo más rápido posible, no quería ser encontrado con ese grupo de motociclistas los cuales comenzaron a desfilar por las calles principales destruyendo todo a su paso.

Un nuevo llego y Sunset se estaba alistando para su nuevo día escolar, estaba terminando de arreglarse el cabello mientras que su mente todavía estaba procesando o buscando la manera de asimilar lo que sucedió días posteriores, cuando le dijo que aceptaba ser su novia a Yari, este salió corriendo atravesó de la ventana, todos los presentes se quedaron confundidos a no más poder hasta que pronto entendieron el porqué, Silver se había enfurecido y también salió por la ventana gritando "¡TE DIJE QUE NADA DE NOVIAS!" mientras saltaba para perseguirlo a lao largo del campus.

Sunset. - espero estar haciendo lo correcto- haciendo una respiración profunda- bien, hagamos de este dia mejor que el anterior.

Después de darse ánimos a sí misma, salió por la puerta solo para petrificarse del susto al ver que estacionado en la cera estaba Yari sentado en una moto mientras que la señora Cristal le estaba ofreciendo unas galletas.

Yari. - están deliciosas, podría comerlas todas

Cristal. - no te apenes, como tanto como quieras, después de todo necesitaras las energías para cuidar de Sunset

Sunset.-¡señora Cristal! – se acercó a ella rápido- ¿qué está haciendo? Y tú que está haciendo

Yari. - que no es obvio- dado una mordida a la galleta- ine po mi inda noia

Sunset. - traga antes de hablar quieres- sintiendo se algo extraña

Cristal. – vamos, no seas dura con el- ruborizándose- si tuviera un novio como el me sentiría feliz, hoy en día ya no haya tantos caballeros como en mis tiempos

Yari. - my lady…- bajando de la moto- yo su caballero de armadura oxidada, la escoltare a la escuela, simplemente por el gozo de estar junto a usted

En ese momento Yari realizó una pequeña reverencia extendiendo su mano hacia Sunset, ella no acepto de buenas a primeras, incluso retrocedió un paso, pero luego fue empujada levemente por la señora Cristal, bueno varios empujones, la acerco a Yari al punto de que ella quedara en sus brazos.

Cristal. - vamos no sean tímidos, son jóvenes después de todo

Sunset.- ¡señora Cristal! – sintiéndose avergonzada

Yari.- venga, que se no hace tarde…

La motocicleta de Yari era una Shadow 750cc negra, tenía un par de alforjas en los costados de los cuales saco un casco para ella, Sunset se quedó pensativa por un momento, recordando el porqué de la situación, lo hacía por el bien de sus amigas, subió en el asiento trasero sujetándose de los hombros de Yari, esencio el motor y dio marcha en dirección de la escuela.

Sunset.- ¿no deberías usar casco? – alzando la voz para opacar el motor

Yari.- créeme- respondiendo- he vivido con un caco durante muchos años, no pienso usarlo para algo simple como esto…

Sunset.- a todo esto… que es lo que quieres que haga exactamente, no hemos hablado desde tu escape de la cafetería el viernes pasado.

Yari.- mmm… solo… se tu.

Sunset.- como así

Sin decir nada, Yari se desvió para tomarla carretera, después de unos cuantos metros el se detuvo en un descanso vehicular, una panorámica la cual dejaba ver toda la ciudad en su eplendor.

Yari.- Sunset… de nada me sirve una mentira, las odio como no tienes una idea, por eso no quiero que mientas en cuanto a nuestra relación- girando para verla- somos novios por palabra, pero si me amas, odias o respetas, eso será algo que tu misma decidirás con el tiempo.

Sunset.- entonces que propósito tiene hacerme tu novia…

Yari.- aparte de tener una excusa para poder abrasarte… diría que es para ser el primero en el que pienses cuando necesites ayuda.

Dio marcha nuevamente tomando camino hacia la escuela, durante el trayecto no se hablaron, Sunset estaba pensando en las palabras de Yari, era confusas, incluso contradictorias a la situación en la que se encontraban; pronto llegaron a la escuela llamando mucho la atención por la motocicleta, todos miraban con atención a como la pareja más polémica estaba llegando.

Sunset se bajó de la moto parándose frente a Yari mientras se quitaba el casco, le era fácil oír como los demás estudiantes estaban susurrando a sus espaldas, no le hacía falta mirar hacia atrás para sentir las miradas que la jugaban, Yari noto eso y se rasco la cabeza mientras la inclinaba en señal de fastidio.

Sunset.- gracias por traerme, pero creo que será mejor si vengo sola desde ahora- estirando sus manos para entregar el casco

En un solo movimiento, Yari la tomo del manso y la acerco a él abruptamente para poder robarle un beso, los ojos de Sunset se abrieron a no más poder, los demás presentes también se quedaron pasmados ante esto, pasaron 3 segundos antes de poder ver como ellos se separaban.

Yari.- no importa donde, yo iré por ti, para eso son los novios…- soltándola- iré a estacionarme, te veo en clases

Dio marcha dejando sola a Sunset, la cual seguía petrificada por lo que acaba de pasar, recobro la movilidad cuando sintió como era sujetada para dar vuelta, frente a ella estaba Rarity sujetándola delos hombros.

Rarity.- ¡querida, ¿estás bien? Ese bárbaro, como pudo forzarte a hacer eso – dramatizando

Applejack.- tranquilízate quieres, solo fue un beso- llego mirando a Sunset- a menos que te haya forzado, ¿fue asi?

Sunset.- he? No, no, me tomo por sorpresa nada más, es… es norma que los novios se besen no es cierto

Rainbow.- sii, pero es el primero que lo hace de manera publica- señalando a los mirones

Fluttershy.- oh, pero debió darte mucho miedo, yo… yo no podría soportar tal cosa…- temblando

Pinkie.- pero fue de las mejores sorpresas, nadie se lo esperaba incluso Sunset no lo esperaba y disfruto su sorpresa.

Sunset.- si… realmente no me lo esperaba…- poniéndose nerviosa- que tal si entramos, se nos hace tarde

Comenzó a caminar de la forma más rápida posible que se le permitió, evitaba cruzar miradas, el resto de las chicas comenzaron a seguirla, por otro lado Yari estaba llegando a l aparte trasera de la escuela donde se encontraba el estacionamiento, no paso un segundo desde que apago el motor cuando una mano sobre su muñeca, giro para ver que se trataba de Silver el cual estaba con una expresión de pocos amigos, retiro la mano de Yari en el volante para tenerla en el aire.

Yari.- Silvy… mi hermano mayor favorito… -sonriendo de forma falsa

Silver.- sabes muy bien porque estoy así…

Yari.- am… ¿Madness te hizo la broma del pastel explosivo otra vez?

Madness.- lo siento hermanito, pero esta vez estas solo

Desde el techo de uno de los autos que estaban cerca estaba Madness el cual estaba filmando a ambos.

Yari. - esto dolerá cierto…

Silver. – no tenemos tiempo para eso – soltando la mano de Yair – reporte tu decisión al abuelo, tal parece que tienes carta blanca con esa chica, por lo que no puedo contradecir tu elección

Madness. – que estafa, yo page para ver sangre… -lanzando la cámara a sus espaldas- bueno supongo que será a la antigua.

Silver. – lastima a un inocente y juro que…

Madness. - ese es tu problema Fido, crees que existen los inocentes.

Se bajó del techo del auto para entrar al edificio, Yari y Silver simplemente lanzaron un suspiro poniendo la misma cara de "los mismo de siempre", ambos entraron justo cuando la campana dio inicio a las clases; como era de esperarse, las chicas no quedaron sin ver a uno de los chicos, a lo largo de toda la jornada, pero la atención estaba centra en Yari y Sunset, cuando tocaban en las mismas clases, Yari siempre pedía hacer equipo con ella, sin mencionar que ocasionalmente tanto las chicas como los demás estudiantes veían como coqueteaba con ella.

En la clase de historia acerco su escritorio para leer el de ella, pero coloco su mano alrededor de su cintura apoyándose el en asiento de ella para estar más cerca, con tal de no llamar la atención del profesor ella soporto el rápido palpitar de su corazón; en clases de educación física, el no dejaba de correr a su lado, por más que ella aumentara la velocidad, el simplemente la igualaba, cuando terminaron, Sunset estaba sin aliento muy contrario a Yari que apenas estaba sudado, en ese momento, el tomo una toalla y la puso por detrás de la nuca de Sunset.

La acerco mientras comenzaba a limpiar su sudor, el estar cerca, ocasiono que su corazón siguiera latiendo fuerte, era demasiado vergonzoso, más el como la miraba, era como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor, Sunset desvió la mirada y se apartó cubriendo su rostro con la toalla, Yari tan solo rio por la reacción tan linda de Sunset, comenzó a seguirla tan solo por gusto; pronto fue la hora del almuerzo, Sunset estaba en la fila de la cafetería junto con las demás chicas.

Sunset. - ¿puede ser este día ser más largo?- mientras tomaba un cartón de leche

Rarity. – que pasa querida, te sientes agobiada por los mimos de tu caballero

Sunset. – es algo estresante recibir tanta atención de golpe

Rainbow. – habla por ti, algunas nacemos para ser admiradas por los demás-

Applejack. – ignorando lo que dijo Dash, talvez debas hablar con él y decir que enfrié sus ímpetus si no quiere que lo aten de pies a cabeza

Sunset. – es algo… comprometido a su labor- recordando lo que paso en su departamento- el solo quiere protegernos…

Fluttershy. – am… ¿Por qué quiere Protegernos?

Sunset. – ¡AH! Perdón… quise decir… protegerme… si protegerme… perdón, tengo la cabeza fuera de en sí.

.- 15 con 23

La voz de Granny Smith llamo la atención de Sunset que ya había llegado al final de la fila de la cafetería, comenzó a buscar en sus bolcillos, pero, no encontró nada, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que se le había olvidado su cartera, una gran vergüenza le invadió, suspiro para liberar un poco la presión de tener que regresar todo, pero el sonido de la caja registradora abriéndose llamo su atención, a un costado de ella estaba Yari pagado la cuenta.

Sunset. - ¿Qué…?

Yari. – tranquila, yo traje almuerzo, además…- recibiendo el cambio

Sunset. – te lo pagare después

Yari. – me parece bien- tomando la charola

Sunset. – esperar que haces- siguiéndolo

Yari. - llevar tu bandeja a la mesa para poder comer juntos- guiñándole el ojo- tus amigas también pueden venir claro

Las chicas se colocaron por la espalda de Sunset, con solo cruzar las miradas ella entendió que las demás también irían, con algo de penas Sunset y las chicas caminaron hasta llegar a la mesa donde Yari y sus hermanos estaban sentados, el retiro una silla para ofrecérsela a Sunset, algo incomoda por el gesto, ella se sentó mientras Yari la acercaba a la mesa mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella, las chicas se sentaron en los demás asientos que estaban libres, el orden quedo en Applejack, Sunset, Yari, Madness por un costado, del otro era Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie y Silver.

Madness. - ¿desde cuándo perdimos la exclusividad de la mesa?

Rarity. –si alguien debería tener exclusividad seriamos nosotras… pero ya que fuimos invitadas no podíamos ser descorteses

Madness. - enserio…

Silver. – di tan solo un insulto y reacomodarte esa mandíbula tuya- haciendo una pausa de su comida

Madness. - tkss…- sonriendo aun estando molesto

Yari. - si, bueno, que tal para limar asperezas nos presentamos, hasta ahora mis hermanos y yo solo conocemos de forma formal a Sunset- girando a Sunset- algo me dice que conviviremos frecuentemente

Pinkie. - UWUWUWUWU, yo yo yo, yo primero- levantando la mano- YOOOOOOOOOOOO

Madness. - ¡preséntate de una vez! – tapándose un oído

Pinkie.- siii, yo soy Pinkamena Diane Pie pero todos me llaman Pinkie Pie me gustan las fiestas los dulces hacer amigos y las fiestas así como la que estuve planeando mucho para cuando ustedes llegaran pero la directora me dijo que ella ya tenía algo planeado pero la suya solo los presento a ustedes y no pudimos presentarles a todos los de al escuela y…mhmmhmnmhn -metieron un cupcake en su boca

Silver. – tan siquiera has pausas para respirar – retirando su mano de la boca de Pinkie- perdona mi rudeza

Pinkie. - no… te preocupes… - tragando el cupcake- y ese era un delicioso cupcake

Silver. – su aroma me atrajo- dejando su comida- bueno, me presento soy Silver Ibuki, soy le mayor de los 3…

Madness. - al menos en jerarquía…- susurro

Silver. – bueno, soy alguien de gustos simples, no esperen mucho de mi

Rainbow. – mi turno- colocando una piernas sobre la silla- yo soy Rainbow Dash y soy la más genial de la escuela, no hay ningún reto que no pueda hacer, memoricen ese nombre.

Applejack. – smi nombre es Applejack y las manzanas son lo mio, un placer

Rarity. – me llamo Rarity es un placer.

Fluttershy. – am bueno.. yo.. este… - ella bajo la mirada

Pinkie.- Ella es Fluttershy le encanta los animales y es muy tímida pese tener un gran corazón al momento de cuidar de todos los indefensos- interrumpió

Yari. – como sabran soy Yari Ibuki el menor de los 3, en cuanto lo que me gusta, lo ven cada mañana en el espejo – sonriendo- en especial la que tengo a mi lado

todos quedaron mirando al último que faltaba en presentarse, pero este simplemente se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta salir de la cafetería, ante esto Silver y Yari se miraron mientras suspiraban.

Yari. – él es Madness… él es poco sociable… traten de hablar con él solo lo necesario se pone de mal humor fácilmente

Pinkie.- en ese caso será mejor que le prepare una fiesta para poder animarlo

Silver.- no gastes energías en el, solo hay una coas que lo pone de buen humor – mirado a Yari- y se lo tenemos prohibido.

Pese a es comentario el cual ocasiono cierta intriga en las chicas, el resto de la comida fue meramente agradable y muy vergonzosa para Sunset pues to que las chicas realizaban preguntas a Yari el cual respondía con lujo de detalles, por que le gustaba, que le tan lejos habían llegado, que intenciones tenia con ella, preguntas que debería hacer un padre celoso, pero para Yari fueron 5 madres protectoras.

Rarity. - y dime… ¿qué tan al futuro ven su relación?

Yari. - no lo sé…

Rarity. - ni siquiera graduándose de la escuela- mostrando cierta molestia

Yari. - no me gusta vivir mucho en el futuro, pierdo de vista lo que tengo en el ahora…

***Alarma de Reloj***

Pequeña pero clara fue la alarma que capto l atención de todos, Silver miro a el reloj de Yari el cual era el autor de la música, el la apago lanzando un pequeño suspiro de fastidio, pero fue opacada cuando la alarma contra incendios de la escuela.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos confusos por lo que estaba pasando, no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando de las puertas de la cafetería aparecieron motociclistas de gabardinas blancas y con bates de madera con clavos, entraron sonando su claxon mientras agitaban los bates en el aire alardeando y gritando de emoción.

Comenzaron a golpear las mesas y todo aquello que tuvieran cerca, asustando a los alumnos, muchos comenzaron a huir en cuanto tenia oportunidad mientras que otros se ocultaban debajo de las mesas, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas.

Yari. - ¡Silver táctica 42!

En ese momento, Silver y Yari se levantaron mitras ambos tomaban la mesa y la alzaban en el aire, Yari la soltó para salir corriendo hacia los motociclistas, mientras que Silver tomo la mesa y la coloco de tal manera que ahora era una barrera para proteger a las chicas, con una gran velocidad el empujo la mesa tomándolas por sorpresa.

Lanzaron un gritaron por el susto, pero realmente no fueron heridas, pronto estaba esquinadas mientras Silver estaba frete a la mesa vigilando a los motociclistas, improvisando totalmente, Yari tomo dos sillas en cada mano y comenzó a saltar de mesa en mesa para comenzar a golpear a los motociclistas que estaba acorralando a unas chicas.

El impacto la silla en la espalda de uno de ellos causando que perdiera el control de la moto acelerando hasta chocar con la barra de la comida, dio giro y con el reverso de su palma golpeo al otro tumbándolo de la moto.

Yari. - rápido, salgan de aquí…

Fue lo que alcanzo a decir mientras una soga lo tomaba del cuello, comenzándolo a arrastrar por la cafetería, sujeto la cuerda con ambas manos para evitar ser ahorcado, estaba deslizándose por el piso como quien tuviera esquís, en uno de los giros tomo con su mano la cuerda y con la otra se sujeto de una de las columnas con toda su fuerza.

El estirón ocasiono un fuerte dolor en Yari se soltará del dolor, pero también ocasiono que la el motociclistas saliera volando de su moto por la ventana, Yari estaba en el suelo mientras intentaba reacomodarse su hombro dislocado, las chicas intentaron salir a ver como se encontraba pero fueron detenidas por una colisión entre Silver y una moto.

Lanzo un fuerte rugido antes de levantar la motocicleta con todo y piloto hacia otro lado de la habitación impactado con otros dos que apenas estaban entrando, pronto los que ya estaban en el interior bajaron de sus motos para correr hacia Silver, el solamente se puso en posición, para pelear cuando noto que uno de ellos le lanzo un globo.

Movió su brazo para apartarlo de su vista, pero al impactar este se reventó, de su interior salió una nube de color plateado, las partes que quedaron cubiertas del polvo ocasiono que Silver comenzara a gritar de dolor, se sacudía intentando desesperadamente por limpiarse.

Aprovechándose de la confusión, varios de los motociclistas comenzaron a golpear, siendo detenidos ocasionalmente por los reflejos de Silver, pero las heridas se estaban acumulando, unos cuantos comenzaron a sujetar a Sunset y Applejack, pero no les fue fácil, Applejack dio un golpe directo en la cara dejándolo noqueado.

Lo malo fue que uno de ellos le regreso el golpe ocasionando que callera al piso, Sunset intento ir hacia donde ella, pero fue sujetada por uno de ello mientras sacaba algo parecido a una granada, al verla a la distancia, Yari se levanto de golpe y comenzó a correr para interceptarla.

Pero llego tarde, el motociclista que tría unas gafas de sol, solo la granada mientras tiraba de Sunset hacia una de las ventanas abiertas, la granada era de luz, ocasiono que todos quedaran cegados, solo se escucho como alguien chiflo haciendo que todas las motos se retiraran.

Aun con la mirada borrosa, Yari se dirigió a la barra de comida, se detuvo en el lavamanos y tomo la manguera acercando se lo mas posible a Silver y comenzar a rociar agua, después de que dejara de respirar de forma agitada, soltó la manguera comenzando a correr hacia el estacionamiento, se subió a su moto mientras se tallaba los ojos por ultima vez antes de dar marcha.

Rainbow. - Applejack, ¿estás bien?

Applejack. - lo estaré… pero que paso con Sunset…

Silver. - se le llevaron…- levantándose- pero primero tenemos que buscar a Madness…

Rarity. – ¿por que buscarlo?

Silver. - para evitar que Yari Muera…


	5. pasemos Lista

Vemos por los pasillos correr a Silver y las Chicas detrás de él, durante su recorrido notaban todos los destrozos que había quedado tras el avance de los motociclistas.

Fluttershy. -oh, pero que horribles cosas hicieron

Applejack. - me preocupa más lo que le pueda pasar a Sunset

Silver. - ella estará bien, el que corre peligro es Yari

Rainbow. - cómo puede estar en peligro, vieron lo que hizo en la cafetería, es un sujeto duro

Silver. - solo por un tiempo

Mientras que las chicas intentaban entender la preocupación de Silver, llegaron a entrada principal, era poco lógico que estaban viendo, en la entrada, a un lado de la estatua se encontraba una inmensa grúa magnética, en el electrodo estaba Madness pegado como si fuera una calcomanía.

Madness. - porque… tardaste… fído…- mientras el zumbido metálico se esparcía

Silver. -se llevaron a Sunset y Yari fue tras ellos, sonó la alarma de tiempo, tenemos que alcanzarlo

Madness. - qué tal si me bajan primero…

Applejack. - en seguida compañero

Antes de poder decir algo, Applejack y Rainbow estaban tirando de los brazos de Madness, pero estos no cedían, Silver les pidió que se alejaran, lanzo un golpe directo al motor de la grúa haciendo que dejara de funcionar.

Se vio como Madness callo de lleno en el suelo, lo curioso fue que se escucho como si un bloque de hierro fuera lo que se arrojo al suelo, este se levanto mientras que se sacudía el polvo.

Madness. - pudiste ser delicado

Silver. - no hay tiempo, usaron fosforo de plata en mi y al parecer también te neutralizaron

Madness. - estos tipos son buenos… será diverAassaAaAAAAaaahh- sosteniendo su cabeza- maldición, fue demasiado tiempo en el magneto…

Silver. - ¿estarás bien?

Madness. - no es la primera vez… - metió su mano por debajo de su sudadera- ten, llévaselo a Yari, cuando me termine te alcanzo.

Silver. - entiendo- tomando una jeringa- llamare a Roxank, no puedo dejarte en ese estado con las chicas.

Rainbow. – ¡hey! por que toman decisiones como si no estuviéramos aquí

Madness. - no hay tiempo, ya contacté con la bruja, ve…

Sin más Silver dio un fuerte salto cayendo en el techo del edificio cercano, las chicas se impresionaron al ver como avanzo saltando de techo en techo, Madness se comenzó a caminar solo para ser detenido por Rainbow.

Rainbow. - muy bien, ya estoy harta de esperar, ser mejor que nos digas que demonios está pasando

Madness. - quítate quieres – empujándola- no seas un estorbo mas de lo habitual

Rainbow. - HEY!

Rarity. - tranquila Rainbow Dash, es obvio que carece de tacto con las damas

Madness. - te avisare cuando vea una

Applejack. - como sea, vas a explicar que sucede, de lo contrario nos iremos en búsqueda de nuestra amiga…

Madness. - ¿Qué están dispuestas a pagar por saberlo?

Al hacer la pregunta se sintió como el ambiente se puso tenso, Madness sostuvo una mirada penetrante sobre Applejack, era como si el mismo hubiera creado la atmosfera con su simple presencia, aun cuando su mirada estaba fija en una de ellas, las demás sintieron un fuerte escalofrío con solo intentar mirar el rostro de Madness, pero de entre todas, la única que se acercó para interponerse en su mirada fue Fluttershy.

Ella se puso a unos cuantos pasos de él mientras tenía sus manos juntas como quien realizara una plegaria, estaba temblorosa más mantuvo su postura, ambos quedaron mirándose uno al otro sin decir ninguna palabra, interrumpiendo con el silencio, se apreció como Madness realizo un suspiro mientras les deba la espalda a las chicas para caminar.

Madness. - no sabes cuánto te odio… síganme si quieren saber

Al ver que todo resulto bien, Fluttershy casi se desmalla al relajarse por un momento, las chicas lograron atraparla, evitando que se callera y sin decir mucho comenzaron a seguir a Madness hasta llegar a donde inicia la calle.

Rainbow. – ¿y bien?

Madness. – les contare, pero no aquí…

El sonido de un claxon se escuchó a lo largo de la calle, giraron para ver que se trataba de un tráiler el cual se estaciono frente a ellos, una característica peculiar era que tenía una compuerta en el costado de la caja de carga, esta se abrió mostrando a Roxank, la chica pelirroja con uniforme empresarial y gafas de sol tenue, miro a Madness de forma severa mientras las escaleras descendían de forma automática.

Roxank. - ¿Qué sucedió para que tu orgullo te permitiera pedirme ayuda?

Madness. - ¿ayuda? – subiendo las escaleras- prefiero verlo como ordenarte que trajeras mis juguetes

Roxank. - me arreglare después contigo, antes de eso, dime que es lo que está pasando. - contemplando a las chicas- por que no están los 3 protegiéndolas

Madness. – por ahora déjalas pasar, necesitamos rastrear a Yari antes de que el suero pierda el efecto.

Una vez más las chicas sintieron la mirada penetrante, pero en esta ocasión fue por parte de Roxank, a diferencia de Madness, el ambiente se sintió de forma más tétrica, pero desapareció al pasar su mirada por Pinkie, fue cuando vieron como una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja, ella las invito a pasar, una a una ellas fueron pasando con cautela, las escaleras y puertas cerraron permitiendo que el tráiler comenzara su marcha.

En el interior fue realmente algo que no esperaban encontrar, la caja de carga estaba dividida en dos, una de ellas era una sala de estar unos sofás bastantes amplios y cómodos que dejaba ver la enorme pantalla en una de las paredes, del otro lado era algo más mortificante, pues se podía ver como se encontraban una gran cantidad de máquinas que fácilmente se encontrarían en un hospital.

Por qué un hospital antes que un Laboratorio, bueno la razón era que la mesa de cirugía daba ese aire de sala de urgencia, vieron como Madness fue a esta zona en donde comenzó a presionar distintos botones generando distintos sonidos de procesamiento mecánico, las chicas miraban algo perplejas hasta que llamaron su atención.

Roxank. - por favor, tomen asiento- mientras indicaba los sofás

Applejack. – gracias, pero nos gustaría saber que corrales está pasando en aquí, ¿qué paso con nuestra amiga?, ¿quiénes eran esos sujetos?, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Roxank. - ¿Madness?

Madness. - tu diles, yo tomare la responsabilidad ante el abuelo- siguiendo con las máquinas.

Roxank. - muy bien, para hacerlo sencillo, se nos encomendó protegerlas y evitar que roben su magia para ser utilizada de forma incorrecta

Rarity. - ¿magia? Pero no hemos tenido nada parecido desde…

Fluttershy. - desde que Twilight regreso a su casa.

Roxank. - eso lo sabemos, pero aun cabe la remota posibilidad que ustedes puedan tener una conexión a esa magia, es por eso que asignamos a los mejores 3 miembros de nuestra familia para protegerlas…

En ese momento, giraron la mirada hacia Madness llevándose un susto en el proceso, vieron como él se quitaba la sudadera que lo caracterizaba mostrando la razón por la cual siempre lo usaba, gran parte de su cuerpo era metálico, desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas era de metal con algo que parecía ser unas venas verdes que palpitaban, cran parte de su espalda y columna vertebral también era metálico, solo partes de sus costillas y una gran área del pecho era humanas.

Pero lo más mortificante fue el hecho que tenía una gran placa de acero en la parte de su cráneo llegando hasta la parte superior de su cráneo, se podía notar el metal pese a su cabello, contemplaron como introdujo su brazo al interior de una ranura en donde embono a la perfección, la maquina se conectó y las venas verdes comenzaron a brillar de forma fosforescente.

Rainbow. - ¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!

Roxank. – como verán, la magia que ustedes conocieron no es la única en este mundo, por favor observen nuestra historia.

Ella hizo brillar sus ojos mientras hacia un pase con su mano sobre la pantalla la cual comenzó a mostrar distintas imágenes; mientras tanto en las afueras de la cuidad, una fábrica muy cerca de los muelles estaba plagada de motociclistas con gabardinas blancas, estos solo estaban vagando, fumando o tomando, en el interior de la fábrica, siendo arrojada al piso, Sunset lentamente fue levantando la mirada solo para verse rodeada de esos sujetos que se reían de ella.

Ella miraba tratando de encontrar alguna forma de escapar, de entre todos ellos, se fue aproximando un hombre el cual era fácilmente el doble de tamaño de una persona normal, usaba una gabardina blanca abierta mostrando una camisa negra pantalones de mezclilla, su cabello era blanco y usaba un paliacate que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, este se acercó al interior del circulo en el cual se encontraba Sunset.

Sunset. - ¿Qué es… QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN DE MÍ? - grito al gigante

. – de ti nada, solo te venderemos por el mejor postor mientras cumplimos con nuestra venganza…

Sunset. - ¿Qué significa eso?

. – como, Yari no te hablo de nosotros, eso es cruel, tomando en cuenta que fuimos compañeros, nos cambió por esa estúpida familia…

Roxank. -el Clan Ibuki recluta a personas de grandes talentos que reúnan los 6 principios que establece el abuelo, como dije anterior mente, se les asigno 3 de los 6 mejores miembros de nuestra familia - En la pantalla mostro las imágenes de Silver- Silver es un artista marcial criado en el Tíbet en un monasterio con un solo maestro.

Rainbow. - eso explica su fuerza y el que sea muy estirado

Pinkie. - pero porque un solo maestro, eso es súper aburrido, no tenía amigos con los cuales jugar…

Roxank. – Silver no es un humano, es un hibrido de una madre humana y un Lycan… hombre lobo para que entiendan… le tomo varios años dominar su lado salvaje, por ello no quiso correr el riesgo de lastimar a gente a su alrededor y se aisló únicamente con su maestro.

Vemos como Silver está saltando de edificio en edificio, se detuvo en uno de ellos tratando de recuperar el aliento, respiro profundamente mientras sentía como su cuerpo se ensanchaba, su musculatura había aumentado tamaño, así como sus ojos se volvieron más feroces, sus colmillos se pronunciaron bastante dándole ese aspecto de canino.

Silver. - Solo espero que nadie me vea en esta forma…

Continúo dando saltos por los tejados de los edificios, pero en esta ocasión de manera más ágil y veloz, muy apenas era percibido por los demás que estaban cambiando por las calles, solo su sombra alertaba a los transeúntes que la confundían con un ave que volaba rápido.

Roxank. - el segundo de la lista es Madness, conocido como "Proyecto Draconicus", una iniciativa que se desarrolló a fines de la segunda guerra mundial, el gobierno ruso buscaba crear la máxima arma- todos contemplaron a Madness- el proyecto consistía en mesclar elementos de la ingeniería biónica con elementos de criaturas mágicas crenado un monstruo para cualquiera que sea su enemigo.

Applejack. - alto ahí compañera, dices que fue durante la guerra fría, pero eso fue…

Madness. – hace más de 70 años… que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando no puedes morir, ¿verdad? – girando con una sonrisa macabra- no todos tenemos ese privilegio…

Roxank. - lo encontramos en las montañas Huras de Siberia, seguro conocerán el caso de los soldados del paso Dyatlov…

Rainbow. - que no es el caso donde los estudiantes fueron deso…. – siendo callado por Rarity

Rarity. - deso… deso… desordenados al dejar basura… si, en los ahuyento VERDAD, Rainbow.

Con la mirada le dio a entender que no terminara de contar la historia frente a Fluttershy la cual estaba algo confusa, después de ver la mirada de Rarity, ella entendió y trato de disimular.

Rainbow. - si eso, los asusto pretendiendo ser un mostro… eso es todo

Fluttershy. - oh, me alegro que cuidara de las montañas, ¿pero era necesario asustar a los pobres soldados?

Madness. - lo hice por diversión…- riendo hacia sus adentros

Roxank. - por último, también se les asigno a Yari a esta misión, su nombre real se mantiene en secreto por seguridad, hijo experto kickboxer Masato Kobayashi y la luchadora profesional Devora Guzmán conocida como "Lluvia", sus cualidades atléticas le permiten aprender cualquier tipo arte marcial, formo parte de la armada de Auto defensas de Japón, tiempo después fue dado de baja petición propia- girando hacia Madness- puede que el enemigo sea conocido de Yari.

Madness. - eso es un problema, entonces ellos están al tanto de su tiempo límite…

. - veras pequeña, Yari fue nuestro compañero después de que el mismo ejercito lo traicionara, él fue parte de los ángeles blancos, era mi mano derecha, hacíamos todo tipo de cosas con tal de derrocar el gobierno.

Sunset. – eso no… no, ¿Qué quieres lograr?

. – fácil, quiero regresarle el favor, él nos traiciono, nos vendió, así que yo venderé algo que el ama- sujetando la muñeca de su mano derecha- y también, cobrar con intereses.

En ese momento, él se desprendió el brazo derecho, era una prótesis, una metálica, está todavía se mantenía moviendo, Sunset no pudo caer al suelo de la impresión mientras contemplaba el brazo con el muñón, regreso la prótesis a su lugar para luego quitarse la mascada de la cara mostrando a un hombre de gran edad con rasgos asiáticos.

.- pienso arrancarle cada extremidad para luego dejarlo como la basura sin vida que debe ser, entonces yo Tirek, tomare disfrute de su muerte cuando él me la suplique, será un día tan gloriosos, ahora, ponte cómoda querida, pronto tendrás una vida muy exigente.

Sunset. – dudo mucho que te salgas con la tuyaAAAaaAAAaAAaAAaAaA.- siendo estirada del cabello

Tirek. – claro que tendré éxito, veras, Yari tiene 2 debilidades muy significativas, la primera tiene un tiempo limitado de pelea y la segunda…

***EXPLOSIÓN***

Después de que la explosión se escuchara a lo largo de la fábrica, el sonido de las puertas abriéndose llamo la atención de todos, al lugar estaba entrando Yari con una mirada que expresaba furia pura, estaba algo sucio, pero nada fuera de lo normal para alguien que estuvo peleando, se detuvo a unos metros de los motociclistas restantes, cruzando miradas con Tirek, este solamente se limitó a sonreír mientras soltaba a Sunset.

Sunset. - Yari… - levantándose del suelo

Tirek. – la otra es, que nunca puede ignorar a una mujer en problemas – extendiendo los brazos como para dar un abrazo-

Yari. -Tirek… ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

Tirek. – que esperabas, después de que me desterraste de Japón tenía que buscar un nuevo hogar, pero no sin antes agradecerte el que me cortaras el brazo.

Yari. -te arrancare el otro para que te haga juego… espera…

Tirek. – te gusta- mostrando su brazo metálico- un regalo de un viejo amigo de tu hermano… me parece que será perfecto para terminar con tu existencia, Ángeles blancos, mátenlo.

Tan pronto se dio la orden, todos lo rodearon mientras comenzaban a dar vueltas a su alrededor, unos raspaban bates en el concreto, otros preparaban sus cadenas, Yari tan solo se mantenía inmóvil siguiendo con la mirada a los pandilleros, de repente extendió sus brazos mientras asumía una postura de combate típica de luchador de lucha libre.

Sin pensarlo mucho uno de ellos se aventuró a golpearlo siendo seguido por los demás, Yari realizo un pisotón en la rodilla de quien salió primero para hacer que callera de frente al suelo, giro para dar una pada de mula a otro que se aproximaba a sus espaldas, tan rápido se reincorporo dio un codazo a su derecha para noquear a otro, con un giro evito el golpe del bat quedando a un costado del sujeto, lo tomo y lo hizo girar para recibir un latigazo con las cadenas por él.

Al soltarlo dio una patada giratoria para poder noquear al de la cadena, pero no quedo ahí, continuo con las patadas giratorias propinando una patada en la cara a quien se acercaba, pronto el circulo estaba con menos de la mitad de hombres con la que inicio, desesperado, uno de ellos trato de golpearlo en la espalda, pero fallo, Yari se agacho evitando el golpe, lo tomo de la nuca y de su coxis para levantarlo por encima de él y lanzarlo contra varios de ellos.

Otro más se acercó a él pero fue recibido con una guillotina por parte de Yari tumbándolo al piso, por acto reflejo él se dejó caer también y dio con su codo directo en el pecho, se levantó dando un salto de resorte solo para extenderse tomando una postura que le permitió dar un codazo en el estómago a alguien que venía por detrás, giro y usando al mismo sujeto como apoyo se alzó para poner sus piernas en los hombros de otro, se dejó caer como un péndulo y con su peso lanzo al sujeto al suelo.

Recogí sus piernas para rodar sobre su espalda y levantarse para recibir a otro que se acercaba, lo tomo de la cintura y lo hizo girar hasta dejarlo caer de espaldas sobre su rodilla, al levantarse lanzo un grito de kung fu golpeando de forma contundente al resto de hombres en la cara haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo, termino con una postura marcial, estaba controlando su respiración cuando de repente comenzó a toser sangre, se escuchaba como la risa de Tirek se elevaba.

Tirek. – que sucede Yari, ¿ya se pasó la hora de tu medicina?

Yari. - como si la necesitara… ¡kuro no tusbasas!

De la nada salió corriendo extendiendo sus brazos como si fuera a intentar volar, Tirek lanzo un puñetazo con su brazo de metal, pero Yari simplemente dio un giro sobre sí mismo, el golpe fue desviado y con el mismo impulso conecto un golpe cortante en la hendidura de la mandíbula, el impacto fue justo en el nervio ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio dejando pasar a Yari hasta llegar con Sunset.

Yari. - Sunset, ¿estás bien, te hicieron algo? Si es así yo…- tomándola de los hombro- yo…

Sunset. - estoy bien… pero, ¿qué hay de ti? – contemplando la sangre en su pecho.

Yari. - mientras tu estés bien yo también lo estaré…

Tirek. - je, comprobémoslo quieres.

En fracción de segundos Yari alcanzo a ver como Tirek apuntaba su mano metálica hacia ellos, esta se desprendió mostrando una ametralladora, al entender lo que era, tan rápido como sus reflejos le permitieron Yari se puso la capucha de su gabardina y abrazo fuertemente a Sunset mientras el daba la espalda las balas que comenzaron a ser disparadas, el tiroteo solo era opacado por la risa de Tirek que disparaba una lluvia de plomo contra el cuerpo de Yari, Sunset grito del susto, Yari por otro lado solo apretaba sus dientes para soportar más el dolor.

Pronto solo se escuchaba el rotor de la metralleta únicamente, el gatillo disparando balas que llano existían, bajo su arma para contemplar su triunfo, pero su sonrisa se torció por una de asombro, pues Yari seguía en pie, se tambaleaba con cada paso, pero lentamente se separó de Sunset mientras ella observaba como la espalda de Yari estaba llena de plomo que caía haciendo el sonido de canicas, pronto lo único que contemplaba era la espalda de Yari.

Tirek. - je, sigues impresionándome, Ángel Negro, no importa cuando te dispares, tú serás el último en ejercer el juicio, todo un ángel de la muerte.

Yari. – Sunset…- dijo en voz baja- llamare su atención… en se momento… huye…

Sunset. – ¿pero ¿qué hay de ti?

Yari. – que no es obvio… - quitándose la gabardina- salvare a mi doncella, aun si esta no desea ser salvada, ese es el deber de todo caballero oxidado…


End file.
